


The Art of Making a Mess of the Grand Plan TM

by lifeanddeath (Ominesca_Deliat)



Series: Star Wars Force Sensitive Afterlife [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Asajj Ventress Lives, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author has no idea what they did, Crack, Dooku Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side (Star Wars), Force Ghosts In General, Force Sensitive Afterlife, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I know nothing, Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi Friendly, Komari Vosa Lives, Meddling Force Ghosts (Star Wars), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Really Old Force Ghosts, She also becomes the Queen of Rattatak, Sheev Palpatine is a Manipulative Bastard, Sith Culture, The Haa't Mandalore Survives, Time Travel, why did i make this again?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominesca_Deliat/pseuds/lifeanddeath
Summary: They didn't actually think the ritual would work. The ghost's had said that it wouldn't!But somehow they were now in the past.Well, they could fuck up everything, they supposed.Yay!
Relationships: Dooku & Komari Vosa, Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Komari Vosa & Asajj Ventress, Komari Vosa & Gorgu | Baby Yoda, Komari Vosa & Qui-Gon Jinn
Series: Star Wars Force Sensitive Afterlife [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105781
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Background Information (In Bullet Point Form)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Wars AU Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315016) by [RedSova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSova/pseuds/RedSova). 



> So! No idea what the fuck I'm doing here, and this was inspired by RedSova's Star Wars AU's way of writing because frankly I'm shit at writing and so the bullet point manner they wrote that in was a blessing. 
> 
> That and a lot of weird fanfiction that I was reading gave me confidence to write more. 
> 
> Also - I have nooo clue who the hell Vosa was in Legends, cannon or anything that isn't fanfiction. I didn't know she existed until fanficiton. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the background information and all Yippe, and please don't hate me.

  * Komari was with the Banda Gora but was never killed
  * after the Empire rose, she was found by sidious, and was made into a Hand
  * Lots of conditioning. 
  * After the empire fell, her conditioning which included a bond to sidious cracked she was kinda free ish?
  * So somewhere along the line while she was trying to get her shit together(I don’t know yet still figuring this shit out. EDIT- check the second chapter/part/thing)
  * She found ghost qui-gon
  * And tried to kill him 
  * Because like the clones she has kill orders in her head and he looks like Jetii !IMPORTANT - I just switch between Jetii and Jedi! so yeah
  * And then they became friends because
  * This lineage is so fucked up guys
  * We have - Yoda: Swamp crazy person, Dooku: Sith Lord, we are ignoring Rael, then Komari: jetii killer and darksider, Qui-Gon who just really fucked up with his padawans and is now a ghost, Feemor: who seems great but we never see him? Xanatos: Do I even have to say anything? Bruck Chun: because i'm going off the headcanon that he was Xani’s apprentice and yeah again, we all know, Obi Wan: Desert hermit extraordinaire, Anakin: DARTH freaking VADER, Ahsoka: Miss not-a-jedi, Luke: who cut himself off from the force, Leia, who wants nothing to do with the force, Ben Solo- DUDE WTF. I mean come on he chose the name Kylo Ren, NOT EVEN A DARTH! And Rey who is… a palpatine, not judging here but also is really like one of the only good ones. And then also Asajj, who is amazing but also fell and no one really helped there…
  * I got everyone, right?
  * Like really only Feemor, Ahsoka and Rey are any good. 
  * Also they are siblings and their sorta dad died and even though komari was an idiot (guys heads up I really have no idea who she is excpt through fanfiction sooo…., like seriously all I know is that she fell in romantic love with Dooku _WHICH I AM IGNORING and pretending it was familial love but she didn’t understand sooooo yeah_ also I know she joined the Bando Gora and then was killed by Dooku EDIT:just read the wiki page it was Fett and then she axipthsated because Dooku after he was Tyrannus? Whatever)
  * So anyway Qui and Komari became siblings and Komari was alive after Vader had killed not killed Sidious. (on the Death Star number 2 in case that wasn’t clear)
  * Either way, they went on adventures together and kinda tried to learn a lot of shit, because the Jedi have a culture and they still loved the order. 
  * Also references to the FORCE SENSITIVE AFTERLIFE because I love that thing. My baby
  * So If you learn a bit of the path of the Whills BEFORE you cross over, you can kinda drift between the FSA and the RW(real world)
  * So Qui, learned some of this, and it took a bit and some advice but they went back and kinda just stayed with Komari and informed her what was going on
  * (They didn’t care enough to help luke because they were so _annoyed_ with karking Skywalkers)
  * Also they knew that their help wouldn’t be wanted. Or needed. 
  * But they did pick up Gorgu along the way
  * Because Yoda bugged qui gon -



‘ _ Pick up my kid, you will!’ *wack! _

  * Also they met Asajj, because she had become the Queen of Rattatak, and the new mother of the witches of Dathomir. Because the 3 of them could then bitch about Master Yan Dooku because he was a well meaning idiot. 
  * Also Komari got adopted by the Witches because she’s still a darksider, but like she uses xari not sii, which is alright. 
  * Gorgu is because I have not watched the Mandalorian, but just became enamored with the idea of Yoda’s kid.
  * He’s cute, okay!
  * And either way they kinda are like a family, Qui-Gon whos a ghost, Komari, a reformed (ish) darksider, and Gorgu, who is adorable and kinda thinks of Komari as either his mother or older sister. 
  * So anyways, they go on with their life
  * And spy on other peoples



_ (‘Really Snoke? You are pulling his grandfather on him! His grandfather was an idiot!’ _

_ Someone scoffs in the background _

_ ‘Shut up, qui, you know he tried to kill Master Yan a lot. Also he fucking fell for his wife who he killed! I made better choices than that!’ _

_ ‘Master Yan was a sith at that time’ He said dryly.  _

_ ‘So? He still has no karking ground to stand on!’ _

_ No cursing around the child, Komari!’ _

_ ‘He’s heard worse’ she mutters _

_ *** _

_ ‘What. The . Fuck. He named himself Kylo Ren??!! He didn’t even claim the title Darth! And he’s acting like he’s Jen’ari or something! Ridiculous’ _

_ ‘Have to agree with you there, Komari, it is ridiculous. Oh and won’t Sidious just die already?!’) _

  * They like Rey ish but hated Kylo Ren
  * They also mess with ancient rituals
  * And go explore abandoned temples in search of survivors or teaching modules and holocrons that they can keep out of idiot hands. 
  * They either brought the kids/items to Luke but more often Dathomir. 
  * And so they found this one
  * In some temple
  * And in said temple it said something about ‘falling back to the changing point’? 
  * They were like, okay, we can try
  * Gorgu laughed at them and then helped
  * They didn't really care if they died because Qui had already taught her about astral projection and the path of the whills. Komari would get to see her family again and she only promised not to kill herself directly, she could be as reckless as she liked. And really, the only reason she hadn’t done anything really stupid was because Gorgu. He needed a solid, not a ghost, parent to counteract Yoda’s madness. 20 years in a swamp did not do him any favors. 
  * They also didn’t expect it to work because
  * A. The ghost that made it had faded a bit ago and therefore was like a 20/70 chance
  * B. the friend of said ghost said that it didn’t work, cause they didn't have enough power
  * Also - another thing - These guys are _not_ okay. 
  * They are literally surrounded by darkness
  * And there’s a gaping hole in the force
  * And it hurts
  * And all their family is dead and gone
  * And they couldn’t exactly get therapy. 
  * So, they are a mess. 
  * So they take a break one night and it’s finished and they did the ritual and it’s done but nothing happens. 




	2. And the Weird Wacky Ritual....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's another because I'm tired. 
> 
> And suprise, it's not in bullet point form!

_The ritual’s power condensed in a wave as they finished and Komari’s heart was caught in her throat._

_Would it work?_

_Could they change it?_

_Save everyone?_

_Not be surrounded by so much dark that they had to keep their fucking sheilds up at all times just to stop them from going catonic?_

_And it ceased. The power retreated to a buzz._

_She closed her eyes._

_Of course it didn’t work. It really wasn’t going to work, there was a miniscule chance, and there was no chance at all and it would have never worked and she_ knew _this so -_

_Why did it feel like she had been crushed?_

_She made to step out of the circle when Qui went and peered over at a rune that was still smoking._

_‘Hey look at thi-’_

_A surge_

_And her shields slipped_

_She felt._

_All of the pain_

_What?_

_Padawan are you ok-_

_Padawan?_

_No one had called her that for ages_

_Not since Gildaraan_

_Oh Gildaraan_

_The start of the fall_

_The beginning of the end_

_She was hurting._

_It was_

_To much_

_All of it too much_

_She heard screaming._

_Oh._

_It was her_

_Her panicked mind_

_Felt something breach her shields_

_Padawan?!_

_Komari Wake up!_

_Padawan!_

_Master, I can’t reach her!_

_Her shields are so strong!_

_A note of pride_

_A familiar voice_

_What?_

_Her master_

_Was dead_

_Dead?_

_What does she mean I’m dead?_

_There was something on the other side._

_She was_

_._

_._

_._

_Dead, wasn’t she?_

_Qui and her were_

  
  
  


_What had they been doing?_

_._

_._

_._

_She didn’t know_

  
  
  


_Master I can’t feel her!_

**_Wake up_ **

_What?_

**_Wake up_ **

_Now why would I do that?_

_You are most definitely not either of my_

_traveling companions_

**_Sheilds, you will lower_ **

  
  


_Gorgu?_

_Who’s Gorgu?_

**_Lower your shields, you will!_ **

_Yoda?_

_What the hell?_

_I have no wish to be catonic as you very well know_

_Thank you but no_

_Why would she be catonic?_

**_Padawan, lower your shields!_ **

  
  


_Master?_

_What? How?_

She. Her master was dead, this was not happeneing

thiswasanimpearaltrickwasn’tithelphelp

helpIcan’tdothisIcan'tseethisnotagainQUi!

_She screamed._

_There was something in her head._

_It was nonononono_

_Not again_

_She was not a_ Hand!

  
  


_Hand?_

_What’s a hand?_

_Qui-Gon?_

_What are you doing here?_

_Meeting my padawan-sister of course_

_Why?_

_And could you leave, she is ill_

_Oh I know, I could feel her from Machalor 4_

_She felt Qui next to her_

_Qui?_

_Komari?_

_What do you remember?_

_(What are you doing Padawan?_

_Fixing it master, just give me a moment)_

_Not much._

_Ritual._

_It didn’t work_

_Gorgu._

_You said something_

_What the hell happened?_

_So, I might have stepped on the power rune_

_And kinda channeled the force into it_

_Unconsciously_

_And it kinda worked?_

_WHAT?!_

_You mean._

_They’re real._

_Not a imagining_

_Not Sidious’s tricks_

_Yep!_

_So, why aren’t you lowering your shields?_

  
  
  


_She inched them down_

  
  


**_LIGHT_ **

**_And then a bond snapped into place_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_And she_ **

**_SCREAMED_ ** **_  
  
_ **

  
  
  
  


**_She fell_ **

**_Back_ **

**_As far as she could go._ **

**_Because this…_ **

**_Was never meant to happen_ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_He was in her mind again_ **

  
  
  
  
  


_Oh. This… isn’t that good_

_One moment please, ignore all the screaming, leave the room, etc, etc, thanks!_

_And Qui-Gon dived in with her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting. Was a. Fucking. Pain. 
> 
> I spent an hour on that. 
> 
> Next chapter's not coming all that soon, because it's this scene from Master Dooku's POV and I still need to make the text be in some coherent manner, so that's going to take a bit.
> 
> Please comment I like to hear from people!
> 
> Also the rough plan's in the tags... hint hint


	3. A Guide to Lineage (With More Bullet Points)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Qui-Gon tries to fix Komari while reminiscing on their linage. In bullet point form. 
> 
> ...With a few links explaining the ideas

Qui Gon strolled into Komari’s mindscape. 

He really wasn’t here that often.

And usually when he was, it was because something relating to Palpatine, mind leeches or overall  **_BAD THINGS_ ** and yes, it did deserve to be outlined like that because it was usually bad. 

He layered his own shields over her mind and started walking toward what hopefully was her core. And where she was. 

_Komari?_

He swept out his sense through the ship that was Komari’s core. 

He absently moved out of the way of the numerous traps that she had for outsiders. Which he was _not_ thankyouverymuch. When he had become a force ghost, he needed a… ‘anchor’ of sorts to stay in the world. At the beginning he just alternated between his padawan, master, and grandmaster and grand padawan. He had ferried _so_ many messages from Sifo-Dyas to Dooku. Not that his master had heard anyways, being as insane and warped by the darkside that he was, but still. When Master Yan had crossed as well, he just stuck to Obi-Wan and Yoda and Anakin and his spitfire great-grand padawan, Ahsoka(he was _not_ avoiding his master, shut up, Revan), and when Anakin turned, he spent some time hovering over him, but mostly going over to Ben and Yoda to try to convince the two _idiots_ that it was not their fault. 

While he was hovering over Anakin and Palpatine’s shoulders (and making snide comments) he had noticed Komari. She had looked like shit, was a Hand, and last he knew she was dead. At Jango Fett’s hand. Which was ordered by Master Yan. 

Their lineage was _so_ messed up. 

When he had realized who she was, (and wasn’t that a surprise, he had thought that his siblings were _dead_ ) he had started following her once he realized who she was, because lineage was important. 

She had seen him after a while, and they had started talking. They had broken through the conditioning after a bit and he had spent _so_ many hours in her head cleaning it up and they had become friends. 

(She was family)

Midnight conversations bitching about the idiocy of your superiors did that to you. 

They had realized that fucking Sidious had been manipulating her since she was a padawan, which is probably why she had beem obsessed with Master Yan. 

(When he had found out about that crush he had laughed for _hours_ and then consoled her because everyone who knew Master Yan had a crush on him at some point. Not that he would ever reciprocate that to anyone but Master Sifo-Dyas, platonically, but still.)

Either ways, somewhere along the lines of waiting for Skywalkers to grow up, she had become his primary anchor instead of Yoda and Obi-Wan. He still visited them of course, but not so much. 

(He still loved his grandmaster and padawan so it was _just a coincidence_ that CC-2224 and CC-4477 were taken out while on a mission with the 3rd Hand and subsequently died and a man named Cody woke up on Tatooine near Anchorhead and a man named Thire woke up on Dagobah, really, it was _just a coincidence_.)

So when Vader threw Sidious down a reactor shaft and Komari’s leech bond with Sidious snapped for _just a moment_ before becoming muted behind Exegol ward-sheilds, they broke the bond in an instant and _ran_. They stuck to the outer rim and looked through ( _raided_ ) old imp facilities and found Djarin ( _the_ ** _bastard_** _._ _Komari, language_ )

  * Back to bullet point form...
  * I’m murdering Djarin by the way. 
  * I haven’t watched the Mandalorian, and I really don’t care, and honestly I’m going with this - Djarin was raised by Jetii hating Death Watch (because seriously the Mandolorians have enough problems and I really, really cannot learn about another sect, okay? New Mandalorians - who want to destroy the culture via pacifisim [which is fucking stupid becuase they have no. standing. Army. They don’t even practice self-defense. Stupid radicalists], Death Watch - who want to agian destroy the culture in a different way[they don’t respect _ade_ , really, really, hate them. Again, stupid radicalists], and then the _Haat Mandalore,_ who are great because reformer Meerel was amazing (no one would have bothered to kill them so throughly if they weren’t great, and he was _not_ a radicalist so yay!)anyways so Djarin took Grogu in as a foundling, and when he found the crew of the mantis. He handed him off to them and left, and we never saw him again. He’s just not relevant. Ehhhh let’s say a month later, Grogu was kidnapped again, his jedi-runaway parent got killed and the Emperor’s Hands that came after him made an illusion in which the crew of the Mantis said ‘You worthless amphibian you got us killed, why did we keep you’. The not-Mantis Crew tried to kill Grogu, but he didn’t know that they were an illusion, and so he ran after being hurt and that's when he was picked up by Komari and Qui-Gon. Turns out Komari and Ghost Qui-Gon were there for some odd reason and since Grogu was hurt because his new buir had just tried to kill him( _the_ ** _only people_** _who he let his shields_ ** _drop_** _around tried to kill him, his family was_ ** _dead_** _at the hands of one of their own, he’s seen enough betrayal for a lifetime and he’s_ ** _just 3_** _, and_ ** _why_** _couldn’t someone care, just,_ ** _why?_** ) and leaking all over the force in Dai Bendu and in the way of communicating emotionally through the force 
  * Turns out Komari and Ghost Qui-Gon were there for some odd reason and since Gorgu was hurt because his buir had just tried to kill him( _the_ ** _one person_** _who he let his shields_ ** _drop_** _around tried to kill him, his family was_ ** _dead_** _at the hands of one of their own, he’s seen enough betrayal for a lifetime and he’s_ ** _just 3_** _, and_ ** _why_** _couldn’t someone care, just,_ ** _why?_** ) and leaking all over the force in Dai Bendu and in the way of communicating emotionally through the force (Endnotes for explanation) ([Emotion is our Shared Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973686) \- Vridant)
  * Well, they felt him. 
  * They didn’t want to scare him, so they talked through the force, and in Dai Bendu as well because if you aren’t Jedi the language makes no sense to a force user. 
  * Guess what? He heard. And because no one was speaking the damned(in this case literally because it seems rather, um, _destined,_ to die out.) language, he let them approach. 
  * He saw the blue glowy thing (Qui) first and ( _it was so_ ** _light_** _and warm and he for a second he thought he was at_ ** _anohrah_** _before he remembered that anohrah was_ ** _gone_** _,_ ** _everyone_** **_was gone_** _and they wouldn’t come back,_ ** _no_** **_one_** _had come, no one had_ ** _helped_** _and they were_ ** _happy_** _that his enishee were_ ** _dead_** _and they were_ ** _gone_** _and he wanted to scream_ )the first thing Qui-Gon said was - 



(‘Jaieh Yoda’?

The tiny yoda’s ears had twitched _exactly like Yoda had when he was annoyed and- and-_

‘Shet. Enoah foh Gorgu’

And no, it was not Yoda, but they were of Yoda’s species and they were force sensitive and _oh gods he was_ **_speaking_ ** _dai bendu, this youngling had_ **_survived_ ** _, he knew our language, this youngling had his family ripped away and he was alive and Qui-Gon was fucking_ **_dead_ ** _he couldn’t do anything, at the start of this shit show and_ **_xahx_ ** _they hadn’t even realized it had started and it did and_ **_xahx_ ** _they were not prepared and they were slaughtered by that_ **_imkai’an_ ** _for nothing, the nevi paqor and the padib and the little ones we were supposed to paden and oh this child was_ **_alive_ ** _-_

It was running through his head on non-stop repeat and he yanked himself out of the loop and took a deep breath before kneeling down by the Child and asked through the force; 

^May pick you up?^

He pressed the thought through the force because this little child had **surviv-** he couldn’t go there he just had to get on with it. He looked at the child. 

^Jaieh?^ The child asked

Qui-Gon wanted to laugh or cry, he didn’t know which. 

^Yes^ he said. 

^I’m a ghost^ He continued at a whisper, being mindful of everything else. ^I’m not corporeal. My rah’eni is though, and you could come with us^)

  * So they take Gorgu back to their camp, and heal him. 
  * And Komari is like ‘Qui? Get Yoda over here. Now.’
  * Because this kid is a different species. And really no one knows about him. So you have stuff like dietary restrictions and other things because GUYS THEY ARE NOT HUMAN. 



(‘Yoda. Give me a list.’ 

‘A list of what, you need?’

‘We found your kid -’

‘My what?’

‘Komari frowns at him.’

‘Your Kid. The tiny green one of the same species as you. Gorgu.’

‘What!?’

Yoda stares and blinks before his form wavers and it disappears. 

(He went back to the FSA and stared unseeingly at the wall until Yan approached him because he wasn’t answering his calls and they were concerned. 

_Left him, I did! Did not check whether he was alive! Did not check whether any were alive, I did!_

‘What? Master? Master, I really can’t understand you’)

When he came back, he had dragged Master Yaddle with him and had a book which he made solid.)

  * So Komari takes care of Baby Yoda, as they call him on occasion, and they wait until he gets out of his healing trance(which they both worry about because he is _to young to have been taught that_ ** _before_** _the temple fell, and that meant he_ ** _must_** _have learnt it on his own, and that was_ ** _scary_**.) And so they took care of him. 
  * Once Gorgu woke up, they talked and Komari mothered him, and then 



(‘We don’t want to keep you here. You can go, but check in, and we’ll give you some safe spots’

Because they understood the pain of having your father teacher leave you, of them forsaking you and you didn’t want to keep him them and you were so wary after and they knew that you needed time to heal after that.)

  * So they let him go and really travel where he wished so long as he was careful and could protect himself. They let him know who was safe and a few contacts and people like Asajj Ventress, Hondo Ohanka(I HAD TO HE IS AMAZING), and like old temples. 
  * I’m making Ventress Alive because I think that she and Komari would get along well. 
  * (They do and the bitch about master Yan when they can. They were friends the second they realized who the other’s master had been and the second Komari realized who he had given her old crystals to)
  * A side note about the temple - It can shrink. This is taken from somewhere or the other _(I think it was eynn’s 'I can’t go back and lose it all', but I don’t know)_. And it was a home of the Jedi, and _property_ of the Jedi. More distinctly, it belonged to the order, and therefore the leader of the Order, which was the Grandmaster. It held years and years of history, art and culture that even Sidious hadn’t touched because some of it needed _Kaital_. So for Luke Skywalker, the last Padawan of Yoda, to declare himself a Master half-trained, to spit on their traditions, to stubbornly insist that darkness was all bad, to refuse the help of the Jedi-that-lived, to insist that he could teach on his own, that the jedi were cruel, un-emotional beings, to refuse to learn his culture-that-could-have-been to refuse it all, was… _jaka_. He was _imwan_ , and what he did was _imtonbrei_. He did not realize that there was more than one path, that there was more than one way.
  * So. Yoda was devastated. He was devastated that Luke would let their home be a tourist attraction, that he saw it as a building, when it was alive and _in pain_ , and Luke had felt it, and he _didn’t cleanse it, how could he this child-he-had-trained, this child-that-was-his-own, no-longer-his-own, expecting guidance for nothing, even as he shunned his teaching, how, how how had the little one that he had tried to teach, tried and tried (and wasn’t that all he did, lately? Try and try and_ ** _try_** _) yet Luke shunned his rahkadai, shunned his rah’eni’s padawan._
  * And Yoda _snapped._ He told Qui-Gon the way to shrink the temple, so Qui-Gon could tell Komari and Asajj, his _brilliant_ grandpadawn’s, and he laughed and distracted Luke with his presence, and as his grandpadawns, all 3 went and shrunk and took the temple, took the temple and moved it to Rattatak and they cleanse the temple, put in next to the Dathomiri clans that were there, next to the Mandolorians, the ones who followed the creed, there and the Ratakki former slaves, and they lived together. Rattatak was a place for the people who’s peoples were gone, for those who had been murdered and genocided and escaped through sheer dumb luck, to thoses who made mistakes and are helping to fix those. 
  * They worked together, all of them. Differences were put aside because it was hard to be angry at the ones who had nothing. At the people who were like you. So cultures combined, more or less, the Mando’s that were remaining took up blaster’s and beskar’gam that they could get their hands on and taught to the nightsisters and the slaves, the sister’s put aside the rivalry with the brothers, because they needed to be connected, the jedi started trickling in, one after the other, until the 20 jedi from Anohrah found their way back, the children they had taught and taken on coming with them, and the remains of the jedi flocked to one another, taking in the ones from other temples and suddenly they had more people. 
  * They sent a recording, in the aftermath of the temple removal, in Dai Bendu. 
  * Anohrah is with us, they said, you can come, they whispered, we will take care of you, they spoke. 
  * Mando, Nightsister, Jedi, they all came. Anyone with ill intent was booted out into space by the wards. 
  * Rattatak was home. 
  * The Ratakki, for their part, were grateful that they would never be slaves again. 
  * The temple was reorganized, with a wandering sect, not unlike the Jedi Rangers and Master Fey, who went and helped. Jedi made searches in groups with a Mando or Nightsister partner, who grumbled about the fact that these _jetii could not take care of themselves, so we will be coming with you, or so help me, I will tie you down!_
  * The only requisite was that everyone learned the Path of the Whills, if not enough to become a ghost, enough to see them. This way, they would _live._
  * This way, they would die, but their ideals and culture would live. 
  * Komari and Qui were one of these wanderer groups. 
  * Gorgu went to the temple to stay for a bit, but after a bit of holo calls when they could make it, way too much mothering on Komari’s part and a few other things, Gorgu would just show up at the ship at odd times and had his own room and his stuff just kept around.
  * He had brought a Derial Wolf abroad and Komari had just said sure, make sure it doesn’t hurt anyone and we’ll be fine. 
  * They named her Amia (to promise in Dai Bendu)
  * [I drew a picture, and will put it in as soon as I figure out how to add images. Help would be appreciated. For now, think wolf with wings and a horn, an a snake wrapping around the horn]
  * ANYWHO - So Gorgu goes off and helps them a lot then goes off on his own. They just avoid civilization and Komari practically lives on the ship, cause she has panic attacks and TSR (Traumatic Stress Response; it can’t be PTSD because the trumatic shit is still going on… ). Gorgu has Amia, and just hunts for himself although Komari does keep a stock of frogs and other foods on-ship. Ventress joins them occasionally but the group is more or less Komari Vosa, Asajj Ventress, Qui-Gon Jinn the Ghost, Gorgu, and Amia.
  * NOW BACK TO THE ACTUAL STORY BECAUSE I GOT SIDETRACKED



Qui-Gon followed the noise back to the cargo hold of the ship, where Komari seemed to be zapping dummies with Force Lightning. 

He stood off to the side and watched for a minute, before grabbing her Darkness and dissipating it. 

She turned and glared at him. He brushed it off, he was used to it.

“Are you alright?” He said, gently pushing her to the training mats. She was injured. 

Komari glared at him before deflating all at once. 

“No. We’re at the Imperial Center. I _hate_ Imperial Center.”

He stared off into space. “No… We’re on Coruscant. Imperial Center doesn’t exist. It _won’t exist.”_

He walked forward and sat at the holo table. 

“Komari, they’re _alive”_

“Who’s alive?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transalation Guide:
> 
> Anohrah - The main jedi temple/home
> 
> Jaieh- Master
> 
> Shet- No
> 
> Enoah foh Gorgu - My name is Gorgu 
> 
> xahx - a soft, emphatic version of fuck
> 
> imkai'an - sensless murderer. In this case, Vader
> 
> nevi paqor- the children
> 
> padib- Jedi Initiate
> 
> paden - to guide, to teach (like what a master does, teach them life skills and everything they need to know to live and be jedi.)
> 
> Basiclly what Qui-Gon's panicking monoluge was saying was this - this child was speaking their language, was alive, and that we failed them, and fuck, we hadn't even realized there was something to fail, and we were so not prepared and then we were slaughtered by that monster with no reason that we trusted and all the children and initianes and the little ones we were supposed to guide and oh this child is alive.
> 
> rah'eni - sibiling
> 
> jaka - bad
> 
> imwan - not-learner, a really harsh insult, referring to somebody as unwilling to learn as learning is one of the tenets most important to the Jedi
> 
> imtonbrei- disturbing, upsetting in the force, not wholesome, or 'this is fucked up'
> 
> rahkadai - lineage
> 
> rah'eni's padawan - basiclly someone's nephew (sibilings child)
> 
> Worldbuilding notes - 
> 
> Mindscapes - so mindscapes are basiclly someone's head. their mind, their conciousness. When you are a child, it's unformed and very... disjointed. If you don't get training, it stays that way. Everyone has 'shields' around their minds that prevent people from just walking in, but ususally they are very rudementiary if you don't develop them. Force-Sensitive's develop stronger sheilds, out of pure self defence beucase they need a way so that they don't get overwhelmed by their force sense. Usually they become aware of this at somepoint and through meditation can develop your unformed mindscape and shilds into whatever you want. Komari, becuase of Sidious has really strong sheilds. she built her mindscape to look like the universe and then adds to it as she gains more knowledge. She has a section of the ship that she uses to host any bonds that she has.
> 
> The Jedi can also communicate through the force, sending emotions and intentions, and if they are strong enough/or have a bond (even a temporary one), words. 
> 
> Next Chapter's from Dooku's perspective! 
> 
> Also, advice would be apreicated- do you think I should make the person who says who's alive Dooku, Ventress, Yoda, Grogu or someone else?
> 
> Orignally it was Dooku, but then I realized that I wanted Dooku and Yoda to meet Grogu first... but I'm not sure.....
> 
> Please comment!!!!! I like to hear from you!!!
> 
> Update (2/14/2021) - Happy Valentine's Day!!! The section about Grogu's past was changes courtesy of DoppyRex pointing out flaws in my thinking. Also, going forward Gorgu has now been changed to the proper Grogu. (I don't have the patience to go through everything again) Thank you!!!


	4. Yan Dooku Definitely Doesn't Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay!! Master Dooku POV!
> 
> (I'm pretty sure this is the end of the bullet points)

POV Master Yan Dooku

Master Yan Dooku was not an expressive man. He was often seen as cold, ruthless and occasionally cruel. Regardless of what others thought, he did care for his padawans. 

So when Komari collapsed, he was understandably worried. 

He knelt down next to her and shook her slightly. 

“Komari?” he asked.

He prodded their Master-Padawan bond. 

^Komari?!^

He called down the bond now increasingly worried. 

He picked her up and carried her onto the couch in their apartment and nudged her again. 

^PADAWAN!^, he shouted ^are you oka-^

Her shields slipped for a moment. 

He was overwhelmed.   
Pain. So. Much. Pain. 

Darkness. 

He was panicking. 

Dark,dark, dark, dark, dark, dark, dark, dark, somuchdark, where’sthelight, darkdarkdarkdarksiipainohmyforcethathurtsblackredblueblackdarknessdarknessohsomuchdarknesshecouldn’tthink

There was Light. Kaital. He reached for it and clung to it like a lifeline. 

He could hear something, he realized,

‘Padawan!’ someone was saying ‘talk to me, you will!’

Oh. Master Yoda. His Master. 

‘Die on me in the temple, you will not.’ Yoda was saying, sounding as worried as he had been when Yan had gotten shot by a blaster bolt on a mission. 

Wait die? 

He wasn’t dying?

He forced himself to consciousness. 

‘Master’, he rasped, his throat feeling like sandpaper. 

Master Yoda appeared in his vision looking worried. 

‘Yan!’ he said, sounding relieved. 

‘Master’, he greeted (how long has it been since someone had called him Yan?)and turned to look at Komari.

Yoda walked up to komari and put a hand on her head, before jerking up and falling backwards. 

‘What?’ Yan said feeling so confused as he kept monitoring his side of the bond. 

There was confusion. A bit of shame. Sadness, greif. So much greif  
Force this was weird. 

‘Padawan?!’ he called

There was no answer. 

‘Komari Wake up!’ He shouted mentally, pushing up against her sheilds. ‘Padawan!’

He felt something, that did not feel like his Padawan. There was too much sadness and grief and shame all wrapped around a word which he couldn’t see yet. 

‘Master, I can’t reach her!’ He wailed said, trying to to panic and failing miserably. 

‘Her shields are so strong!’ he said panicking too much to think at this point. ‘I didn’t teach her that!’

He started as he felt some of her shields come down, poking his force-presence. 

‘My master’ something, Komari? said sounding so confused ‘is dead’ she finished and he reeled back. 

“Dead?” he said unbelievingly, turning to look at Master Yoda who looked as confused as he felt. 

“What does she mean I’m dead?” He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. 

He felt her shields closing up again closed his eyes as he released his panic into the force. 

^I’m mind tricking her into waking up^ he said along his Master-Padawan bond with Yoda. 

He felt Yoda’s pulse of agreement and comfort along his shields and poured the force into his command. 

“Wake up” He commanded. 

He felt a sense of confusion throught the shields and felt relived. 

“Wake up” He commanded again. 

This time he felt her startle fully awake mentally and rebuff his command with the sense of a predator batting off a leaf. 

“Now why would I do that?” The odd, slightly creepy version of Komari said. “You are most definitely not either of my traveling companions” she continued, finishing with a slightly mocking sense. 

“Sheilds, you will lower” Yoda said sounding like he would very much like to get to know what happened. 

“Grogu?” Said the Komari-pretender, sounding… a lot more like herself. 

“Who’s Grogu?” He asked the air as he started taking his padawan’s vital signs. He was pretty sure it was his padawan, her force presence was the same, if a bit older. Why wouldn’t she recognize Yoda’s speech pattern? 

“Lower your shields, you will!” Yoda repeated irritably, sounding really rather done with this. 

“Yoda?” She said, sounding astonished and a bit exasperated, like one was when you had to eat Yoda’s Snake stew out of politeness. 

“What the hell?” SHe continued, sounding annoyed. 

“I have no wish to be catonic as you very well know” she said with biting sarcasm, that was exactly like his Padawan’s.

“Thank you but no” she finished, curling up her force presence and raising her shields. 

“Why would she be catonic?” He wondered before starting at the shields

“Padawan, lower your shields!” He commanded frantically, he needed to feel his padawan!

“Master?” She said sounding like she was grieving and in denial all at once. “What? How?” she said her confusion and grief giving way to mounting panic. 

Tentatively, she let down her shields and as they fell he could feel her confusion, relief and utter panic. 

She screamed. 

And he fell back, staring as she starting seizing and saying something about ‘nononono not again not a hand not a hand not again’

“Hand?” Yan said, feeling confusion and still panicking. “What’s a hand?”

Swoosh

He turned, hand going to his lightsaber as he heard the door to his rooms open and started as he saw his second padawan walking into his rooms, looking… rather worried. 

“Qui-Gon?” He asked, slightly incredulous. Last he knew, they had been judiciously avoiding each other since Qui had gotten Knighted. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked as Qui made a beeline straight for Komari. 

“Meeting my padawan-sister of course” Qui-Gon said cheekily flopping down next to him and hovering his hands over Komari. He stared. 

“Why?” He asked, definitely sounding disbelieving. “And could you leave, she’s ill”

“Oh I know, I could feel her from like Machalor 4” Qui-Gon said with somewhat of an exasperated smirk that was hiding his worry. 

What. Was. HAPPENING!

Force, let this make sense sometime soon.

Qui-Gon extended his force-presence until it wrapped around Komari. 

Qui? 

Yan felt Komari’s presence reach out in response and sharply, abruptly relax. 

He shared a confused glance with Yoda because as far as he knew, the two had never met. 

Qui-Gon relaxed as well and he could feel the two interacting

“Padawan, what are you doing” He asked, not exactly sure which padawan he was talking to. 

Either way, Qui-Gon responded, as Komari’s physical body had yet to wake up. 

“Fixing it Master, just give me a moment” He responded, sending healing energy into Komari. 

He started feeling them throughout the force. There was a distinct sense of confusion, exasperation and what did you do now from Komari, and a hint of sheepishness from Qui-Gon. Then a sharp burst of surprise from Komari followed by her slowly inching down her shields entirely. 

He opened his eyes and saw Komari waking up before being knocked off his feet by a wave of light and darkness. 

Komari writhed and screamed. 

He struggled up from where he had been pushed against the wall and sat up slowly looking at Qui-Gon who had gone ashen white. 

“Oh.” Qui said weakly. “This… isn’t that good”

Yan very much wanted to say ‘you think’ at Qui-Gon but was having a rather hard time thinking through the rapid force changes in the room.

‘One moment please, ignore all the screaming, leave the room, etc, etc, thanks!’ Qui-Gon chirped through the force and all Yan had time to feel was a moment of incredulity and concern before Qui-Gon collapsed in much the same state as Komari, without the violent force waves. 

He stumbled upright and caught Qui-Gon before he fell to the ground, and sighed as he took in the carnage around them.   
“Do you” He asked Master Yoda, his tone bitingly sharp “have any idea what in sith hells happened?!”


End file.
